If I'm Louder Would You See Me?
by Rima Akien
Summary: Gabriella starts her senior year trying to get Ryan Evans to look at her with that same gaze he had during spring break.But just how difficult could it be? Harder than she might have anticipated. Lonely hearts aren't so lonely together sequel.
1. Trailer and Sneak Peak

If you would like to see a fanfiction trailer to the story just go to youtube and type in the search bar:

If I'm Louder Would You See Me?

The summery:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summary1: Gabriella starts her senior year trying to get Ryan Evans to look at her with that same gaze he had during spring break. She knows everything there is to know about him, they spend every waking moment together, and for the first time Gabriella admits that she just might want from him that those simple friendly hugs. But just how difficult could it be? Harder than she might have anticipated. Lonely hearts aren't so lonely together sequel.

Summary2: Summer is gone and senior year has arrived, the final test of everything to come… they've been friends since spring break at Lava Springs. Summer together wasn't much of a surprise but what it planted in her heart was. She finds that smile locked within the walls of her hearts. And mirrored on her own face. She knows everything about him, even the things that seemed to have changed. They can be exceptionally goofy together. And just when things seem to be going her way… the twins are caught in a heated custody battle between their separating parents. And it begins to change Ryan, as everything slips from Gabriella's grasp. She wishes she noticed her love for him sooner because now it just might be too late. She's all alone with her heart yearning for the one closest to her; the one she loves, the one she thought was already hers. Her voice is getting smaller but to get everything she ever wanted would she only have to be a little louder?

Please review the story and comment on the video. Thank you


	2. Senior Year Has Begun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summary1: Gabriella starts her senior year trying to get Ryan Evans to look at her with that same gaze he had during spring break. She knows everything there is to know about him, they spend every waking moment together, and for the first time Gabriella admits that she just might want from him that those simple friendly hugs. But just how difficult could it be? Harder than she might have anticipated.

Summary2: Summer is gone and senior year has arrived, the final test of everything to come… they've been friends since spring break at Lava Springs. Summer together wasn't much of a surprise but what it planted in her heart was. She finds that smile locked within the walls of her hearts. And mirrored on her own face. She knows everything about him, even the things that seemed to have changed. They can be exceptionally goofy together. And just when things seem to be going her way… the twins are caught in a heated custody battle between their separating parents. And it begins to change Ryan, as everything slips from Gabriella's grasp. She wishes she noticed her love for him sooner because now it just might be too late. She's all alone with her heart yearning for the one closest to her; the one she loves, the one she thought was already hers. Her voice is getting smaller but to get everything she ever wanted would she only have to be a little louder?

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3 anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>The start of a new school year has always been a nervous event, and despite it being the first time I've returned in the fall to the same high school I attended at the end of June, my nerves were still topsy-turvy. But of course I couldn't have kept the same locker. No, I had to get a new locker and spend the next week trying to learn the new combination. By the middle of the school year I would get this down, and though I can memorize pages of scientific formulas, I found it much more difficult to remember a four digit combination for my locker. Which is why I was now standing here in front of my locker staring at it, I think it might already have a dent in it from when I had previously kicked it in my frustration. But I had no such luck in popping the damned thing open.<p>

I heard a familiar chuckle behind me and I turned quickly. There stood Ryan Evans, his blond hair like sunshine and those blue eyes perfect gens that danced with humor. I pouted.

"Stop making fun of me, Ryan." Gabriella glared at him as he slipped a hand past her and in a few twists of the wrist Gabriella's locker was opened. She stood there agape. "You memorized my number because you knew I'd forget? Ryan that's so sweet! You're a life saver! "

Ryan shook his head and stopped her. "Gabs, this was my locker last year." He said as he laughed. Her face fell and that playful pout returned.

"I liked the other reason better. It was sweeter." She said pointedly. Again Ryan's laughter echoed in her ears.

"Sorry to hear that. But that doesn't mean I can't come to your rescue until you finally get the hang of your locker combination." Ryan smirked down at her. Gabriella found herself staring and her mind wondered down a road that was becoming increasingly familiar to her, but she was brought from her thoughts as he gave her a quick one armed hug. "I have to get to the Drama Club's first meeting of the year, I'm sorry Gabi. I'll catch up with you soon though, promise."

Just as Ryan was gliding off to the drama club meeting, which Gabriella assumed his sister was already waiting for him, Taylor and Kelsi came running up to her with giggles and smiles. Gabriella looked at both of them and they breathlessly whispered to the tiny brunette.

"Oh my God, you two are so cute together! I wish we could've seen you two on the beach over the summer. You painted the most romantic image but let's face it it's not the same as watching it in the flesh." Taylor gushed to her friend. Gabriella's face flushed. She had been talking to Taylor a lot more since she got back from spring break back in April, and thanks to Ryan she had become a lot more confident in herself.

Thanks to that get away at Lava Springs with the twins not only has Gabriella's confidence risen but so have all three of their popularities. Though the rumor of Ryan giving Troy Bolton a black eye was very true it was never proven, and after Gabriella joined the school newspaper and rose quickly to editor and leader, the three found them being crowded more and more. To the point where it came to the June musical the place was jammed packed. Gabriella was definitely stage fright but at least she wasn't the lead, which gave her less pressure than her two blonde friends. Things between the three friends didn't seem to change on the surface but behind closed doors Ryan was growing more and more restless of loving a girl who never loves him back, Sharpay pleaded Ryan to make his feeling more evident and make a move and even tried to drop hints of the same thing to Gabriella. But the two meant-to-be's never seemed to listen to her. Come august however Gabriella had cracked. And though she would never admitted it to Sharpay, she could feel herself longing for Ryan's hugs to last just a bit longer, or his gaze to hold hers more often. Gabriella couldn't tell Sharpay this however, after all could you tell your crush's own sister than you liked him even if she was your best friend in the world? That most certainly could not happen. So who else could the brunette turn to than her two other friends; Taylor and Kelsi.

Kelsi was looking over Gabriella's shoulder more than she was looking at the girl in front of her. "I don't remember him looking like that. He used to dress so flamboyant…" she was noting this aloud and her voice had a _very _appreciative tone. A tone that made Gabriella's blood boil with jealously and have Taylor turn to the pianist and whisper pointedly as to the reason why the Latina was currently stuffing her books into her locker with a huffy breath. The two girls giggled at the silliness of the Montez girl, though she found nothing funny about it. "Well, at least you can say that I think you have great taste." Kelsi said trying to stifle her giggles though there was a nervous edge to her voice.

As the bell rang the three girls separated and went off to their own classes on good terms and Gabriella bumped right into Ryan as she finally got to the doorway of her first period. They smiled at each other. "Great to know I will have some excellent company in homeroom." Ryan smiled down at her.

Sharpay scoffed behind him, "I should be insulted." Gabriella laughed and the three walked into the room just as the second bell rang. Senior year has officially begun.


	3. Protectiveness and Baseball

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summary1: Gabriella starts her senior year trying to get Ryan Evans to look at her with that same gaze he had during spring break. She knows everything there is to know about him, they spend every waking moment together, and for the first time Gabriella admits that she just might want from him that those simple friendly hugs. But just how difficult could it be? Harder than she might have anticipated. Lonely hearts aren't so lonely together sequel.

Summary2: Summer is gone and senior year has arrived, the final test of everything to come… they've been friends since spring break at Lava Springs. Summer together wasn't much of a surprise but what it planted in her heart was. She finds that smile locked within the walls of her hearts and mirrored on her own face. She knows everything about him, even the things that seemed to have changed. They can be exceptionally goofy together. And just when things seem to be going her way… the twins are caught in a heated custody battle between their separating parents. And it begins to change Ryan, as everything slips from Gabriella's grasp. She wishes she noticed her love for him sooner because now it just might be too late. She's all alone with her heart yearning for the one closest to her; the one she loves, the one she thought was already hers. Her voice is getting smaller but to get everything she ever wanted would she only have to be a little louder?

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3 anyways...

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p>A week has already sprinted past them and the unbearably hot weather blankets over the school, making it almost impossible for students to sit still in their chairs. Gabriella was constantly trying to unstuck her sweaty legs from the plastic chair and she saw Ryan's skin glisten with perspiration from where she was. This past summer his normally pale white skin now had just the slightest pearl complexion for being out in the sun with her so many times. He didn't mind of course, they both had plenty of fun, but Gabriella had seem to appreciate Ryan's toned body more in her dreams then she lets on while they're at the beach. Gabriella found it increasingly difficult to pay attention in class nowadays. And she was happy to have a reasonable excise today; the heat.<p>

As the teacher was finally letting students out Gabriella all but jumped out of her seat and sprinted to catch up with the already disappearing blonde. "Ryan! Wait for me!" Gabriella called out on her toes trying to see him over the crowd despite not really being able to see over even the head of the person in front of her alone. But she could see his hand reach back for her and she took it. Ryan helped her get past the student barricade that she was locked into and rammed straight into his chiseled chest. The tiny brunette looked up into those blue eyes and smiles, the effect they have on her she was more than sure would never wear.

"There you are." Ryan teased as he brushed a curl behind her ear, an action that sent shivers down her spine and heat rise to her cheeks. But she smiled through it effortlessly.

"Where were you speeding off to, mister?" she replied teasingly as well, ignoring his comment slightly.

"Actually, I was off to go and sign up for the baseball team tryouts tomorrow." He said looking away, and Gabriella was momentarily shocked. She never thought that Ryan would ever try out for a sport, though he did admit at one point that he use to play in the little leagues. Thinking back to the summer however she remembered the moment he explained the only reason he was even on the team was because his father was pressuring him to "behave as a real man and not some prancing idiot who sang and danced all his life." Suddenly Gabriella began to worry, and her eyebrows stitched together.

Ryan could see the emotion written all over his face and he immediately turned and started walking, bringing Gabriella with him by the tug of their linked hands. Though normally Gabriella would over think the action of them holding hands and her cheeks would be red but she was far too wrapped up in her worry to notice it too much. She could feel his hand shaking and see the nerves in him as he walks. She watched him as he stopped and signed a list posted on one of the many columns in the school. She continued to watch him closely. Watching all the signs, all the notions he makes to what he may be thinking. And though she had guesses that's all they really were; guesses.

The blonde finally at last turned back to her and she could see the mask of a smile placed on his face and his forehead was smoothed over far too much for it to seem like a reality. Ryan could see everything she was thinking, it was practically written all over her face, and maybe she wasn't as readable as she is to him to everyone else, maybe it was only to him that she seemed like an opened book, but when she actually formed them into words he was still surprised. "Your dad isn't forcing you to do this right?" she questioned honestly. He knew it was a question that wasn't meant to sound rude but Ryan could feel the anxiety and defensiveness bubble up inside of him.

"No, no that's not it. It's not anything like that. I just thought with my help I can get the baseball team to actually win some games this year, you know?" he replied with a forced smile. Gabriella could see the protectiveness like an aura around him, and though she wanted to know the truth she knew very well he would tell her when he was ready to tell her, and she didn't want to push him at this very moment, so just so he would remember that she was here for him; she took his hand leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

As she rest back onto her heels she saw a genuine smile brighten up the boys face and though they were being watched and sometimes shoved by students at all sides of them, neither cared. Gabriella once again smiled up at the Evans boy and nuzzled into the arm she now clings to. "Come on Ryan, I'll help you practice your batting."

"Gabriella, when you throw a ball you end up hurting yourself." Ryan noted, though he continued to walk beside her without a fight.

Gabriella pouted slightly but didn't argue, because she knew it was true. So instead she settled for her thought out snarky retort. "I was going to use the pitching machine" she replied in her mock grudging tone,

Ryan laughed once more. "Are you sure you still won't find a way to hurt yourself?" Ryan teased her as she slapped him playfully on his forearm. Together they walked outside and not for the first time did they spend their lunch break alone together,

Rumors sure did spread like wild fire after the sight of the two walking off together once more, some crazier than other.


	4. Ferris Wheel & Moment of Truth

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything relating to High School Musical. I make no money by writing this story. :'( So don't sue! DX The only thing I own is the plot.

Summary1: Gabriella starts her senior year trying to get Ryan Evans to look at her with that same gaze he had during spring break. She knows everything there is to know about him, they spend every waking moment together, and for the first time Gabriella admits that she just might want from him that those simple friendly hugs. But just how difficult could it be? Harder than she might have anticipated. Lonely hearts aren't so lonely together sequel.

Summary2: Summer is gone and senior year has arrived, the final test of everything to come… they've been friends since spring break at Lava Springs. Summer together wasn't much of a surprise but what it planted in her heart was. She finds that smile locked within the walls of her hearts and mirrored on her own face. She knows everything about him, even the things that seemed to have changed. They can be exceptionally goofy together. And just when things seem to be going her way… the twins are caught in a heated custody battle between their separating parents. And it begins to change Ryan, as everything slips from Gabriella's grasp. She wishes she noticed her love for him sooner because now it just might be too late. She's all alone with her heart yearning for the one closest to her; the one she loves, the one she thought was already hers. Her voice is getting smaller but to get everything she ever wanted would she only have to be a little louder?

A/N: and for all troyella fans please note that I am sorry but I am a HUGE fan of RYELLA *giggles and swoons ~ o/o 3 anyways...

Sorry for the short chapter, but I figured it will get things started again and it'll be better than what you've al been getting lately anyways…

* * *

><p>Gabriella was biting her lip as she sat in Sharpay's room. Ryan was out for baseball trials so it was only the blond and the Latina in the kitchen in the Evans' large house. It had become their weekly routine to come here, enjoy some snacks and hang out until it was Gabriella's curfew to be home.<p>

Gabriella had spent all day Saturday at the Market Festival with the twins, her and Ryan had rode the Ferris Wheel somewhere around eight time, but she was too chicken to ride the roller coaster so she let the twins ride it together while she waited safely on the ground. Ryan had mocked her about all the junk she had devoured; funnel cake, ice cream, sweets and all kinds of grilled food. She, of course, teased him right back, for he had eaten twice as much as her and she told him; "Boys are like black holes when it comes to food." But there was a moment, fleeting as it was, that had Gabriella shifting in her seat in this present moment in front of her best friend. In one of the many times they rode the Ferris Wheel, Sharpay not present, Gabriella and Ryan had grown tired of waiting to see the view, so on the ride up to the top they simply sat there staring at each other. Gabriella remembered a time where Ryan might have cracked jokes or told her a story, but at that moment, he wasn't that Ryan. At that moment he was someone else… He looked sad, lonely and wary. He was frustratingly running his fingers through his golden hair and he sighed deeply. Gabriella had had fleeting moments of worry since Thursday, but there in the cabin of the Ferris Wheel Gabriella knew for sure something was deeply wrong.

"What's wrong, Ryan?" She had asked, but silence had followed. She moved over to sit beside him, but he did not look at her still. She lifted her hand, and took a gentle hold of his chin and turned his head toward her. "Ryan, please tell me what-"but her voice closed off. She had just realized they have not ever been this close to each other, and her face became flushed from collarbone to hairline, even the tips of her ears were a scarlet shade. Neither of them spoke but Gabi could feel him leaning in, closing the gap with the slightest of movements. She let her eyes flutter close… Then…

Nothing.

She opened her eyes again to see he had looked away with a frown upon his face. She knew he liked her during Spring Break. She thought he still did, didn't he. Then why hadn't he kissed her? Did she miss her chance?

Since that day Gabriella hasn't be able to properly face Ryan, and though they all had fun together and around people they were just as always, when they ended up alone Gabriella would make an excuse to run off somewhere. Now it is Wednesday afternoon, and with Sharpay sitting across from her, eating some dried fruit, which she had be eating for her latest health kick, and no twin brother to hear what they were saying. After all it was the moment of truth. Gabriella was going to tell Sharpay Evans, her best friend, that she was crushing on Ryan Evans, who just so happened to be her best friend's brother.


End file.
